codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
TNB Knightmare Frames
Knightmare Frames are humanoid war machines developed by the Holy Britannian Empire. Unveiled during the invasion of Japan, Knightmare Frames are almost exclusively used in place of, and sometimes on par with the practically obsolete main battle tanks. The name "Knightmare Frame" is a play on the word nightmare and a knight's mare. There also exists a derivative type of war machine based on the Knightmare Frames called Knight Giga Fortress. Overview Knightmare Frames often have a humanoid shape and are usually between four and five meters tall. In addition to the standard range of bipedal movement, Knightmare Frames are equipped with Landspinners, self-propelled roller skates attached to the ankles of the machines, which allow them to achieve high mobility and speeds on most terrain. Visual data is gathered through Factsphere sensors, which have thermographic capability and an array of other data-collection functions which are collated in real-time. Factspheres are commonly protected under a layer of armor which can be retracted to improve system sensitivity. Knightmare Frames are piloted from a cockpit set in the protruding 'hump back' in the unit. The cockpit is a self-contained control center which can be ejected in case of emergency. Knightmare Frames are powered by the Yggdrasil Drive, a fictional energy source. Its centerpiece is a Sakuradite device called the Core Luminous, wherein a cube of unknown composition is weightlessly suspended. The cube revolves at high speeds during a state of drive activation known as Yggdrasil Resonance, apparently involved in the conduction of electricity. The technology is named after the Yggdrasil, the world tree of Norse mythology. The drive is recharged through a Sakuradite energy filler. Knightmare Frames are typically armed with rocket-propelled anchors called Slash Harkens and a number of other weapons. Mass-production models usually carry handheld rifles and a number of Chaos Mines, cylindrical air burst grenades that spray deadly shrapnel over a small area. Less common equipment, though more widespread as the series progresses, are Maser Vibration Swords (MVS), a form of vibroblade which oscillates at a high ratio to cut through almost anything, and Hadron Cannons, powerful energy cannons which can obliterate almost anything in their path. Late in 2017, Float Systems, devices which allow Knighmares to fly, are introduced, and by 2018 also fall into common use. History The creation and development of Knightmare Frames is roughly divided into individual ages, which mark the birth of a new kind of weapon platform and its evolution into a full-fledged combat system. First Age: Infancy The beginnings of the Knightmare Frame came from the creation of 'emergency survival cockpits' for conventional vehicles. Equipped with rocket engines to fly the crew away from the wreck, the contraptions were soon equipped with artificial legs to allow greater mobility. Limited room inside said vehicles restricted the number of legs to two. Though not a weapon in any sense of the word, the 'walking cockpits' provided the base form for their successors. First Generation Machine(s): Walking Tanks Second Age: Turning Point Several years later, the creation of several common Knightmare Frame technologies, such as the Factspheres and Landspinners, lead to the funding for Knightmare Frame prototypes. However, the new technologies performed erratically, and the research was outsourced to military-based robotics projects and social-oriented programs. The former was assigned to a Imperial Army special unit, the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps (ASEEC, aka Camelot), while the latter went in the hands of a private group, the Ashford Foundation. The foundation implemented technologies related to training and education, enabling the entire Knightmare Frame program to make progress fluidly. The bipedal weapon was nicknamed 'Knightmare' by the Army but its non-offensive equipment was referred to as 'Frame' by civilians. The union of those two terms gave birth to the name 'Knightmare Frame'. Second Generation Machine(s): Basic Knightmare Frame Third Age: Archetype With the results gained from the two separate programs, Knightmare Frames were developed in combat-effective platforms. Use of Sakuradite became paramount in making the Knightmare Frames perform to expectations, resulting in the mineral's value increasing greatly, turning it into resource as important as fossil fuel in international politics. The Third Age also marked the creation of the Ganymede prototype, manufactured and designed by the Ashford Foundation. Its test pilot, Marianne, quickly became famous and was granted knighthood, before eventually getting married to the Britannian Emperor. However, the company suffered great loss when Marianne was assassinated. The Ashford Foundation eventually retired from its business and its employees were disbanded. The truth on the Empress' death was never truly elucidated but rumors suggest that her downfall was caused by a political feud meant to keep the rising Ashford Foundation in check. Third Generation Machine(s): YF6-X7K/E Ganymede, MR-1 Fourth Age: Implemation The Fourth Age saw the introduction of the RPI-11 Glasgow, the first mass-production weapons platform. Its abilities allowed the Britannian Empire to easily dominate Japan during the invasion in 2010 a.t.b. The Glasgow moved on to become the baseline unit for the Britannian Army, though it is eventually made obsolete. Some Glasgow units are still used by the Knightpolice for law enforcement, and other countries have used it as a base in the creation of their own Knightmare Frames. Meanwhile, to counter the Britannians, the EU and Chinese Federation create their own Fourth Generation Knightmare Frames using their technology variations, and resistance forces in the recently occupied Area 11 (Japan) have also begun to use Britannian Glasgows as the basis of their own designs. Fourth Generation Machine(s): '''RPI-11 Glasgow, RPI-11 Knightpolice, RMI-U13 Portman, Type-10R Burai, Type-1R Burai Kai, Mk3-E2E8 Panzer Hummel, TQ-19 Gun Ru, SST-1 Bamides Fifth Age: Evolution Following the success of the Knightmare Frames against conventional weapons of war, attention was turned to creating Knightmare Frames intended to destroy similar weapons, including other Knightmare Frames. The Sutherland is the result of this. The Sutherland features improvements to cockpit comfort and function, better mobility, and increased close-combat capabilities to emphasize its role as an anti-robot weapon. Second Princess Cornelia and her bodyguards make use of the Gloucester, a Sutherland variant designed specifically to combat other Knightmare Frames, reflecting the Chinese Federation and the EU's development of their own Knightmare Frames. '''Fifth Generation Machine(s): RPI-13 Sutherland, RPI-209 Gloucester, RMI-U14 Portman II Sixth and Seventh Ages: Missing (Civilian) and Continuation The Sixth Age features almost no improvements in Knightmare Frame technology aside from various experimental tech, earning it the moniker "Missing Generation". The creation of the seventh generation Lancelot marked the first significant innovation. Sakuradite is not only used in the Yggdrasil Drive, but is also scattered throughout the frame, increasing performance dramatically in all areas. This allows the Lancelot to effectively employ the MVS (Maser Vibration Sword) and electromagnetic shielding. In addition to the frame, sakuradite is also used in the VARIS (Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire), with the intent of giving it the strength to survive a direct hit. The first mass-production seventh generation frame is the Vincent, which bears many similarities in design to the Lancelot. However, it lacks many of the Lancelot's experimental technologies, such as the Blaze Luminous and Harken Boosters. On the side, the Seventh Generation also sees the creation of a new weapon concept dubbed the Knight Giga Fortress. Rather than a humanoid design, the KGF is exactly as its name sounds: a large mobile fortress many times the size of an average KMF, usually mounting advanced weapons and defense systems. However, only a single operational prototype, the Siegfried, was created, before the design was deemed too costly and complicated by Britannian engineers, who favor the tried-and-true Knightmare Frame instead. After the merger of the Britannian army and the Black Knights, however, further development of the Seventh Generation slows down significantly, with only the aquatic KMF Hamon being introduced in the interval of seven years. Instead, however, development of sixth generation frames resumes for civilian-use and several frames are developed for construction, competition, entertainment and other non-military purposes, thereby causing the six generation to be renamed the "Late Generation". Although these new machines utililize many of the innovations and improvements of the seventh generation, they lack the Sakuradite-enhanced frame first used by the Lancelot and are striped of nearly all combat technologies. Late Sixth Generation Machine(s): MR-2, RPI-13S Sutherland Squire, AAK-01 Rook, ER-3N Hachi Seventh Generation Machine(s): Z-01 Lancelot, Z-01b Lancelot Club, RPI-212 Vincent, RPI-212A Vincent Commander, RPI-212B Vincent Ward, IFX-V301 Gawain, RPI-V4L Gareth, FXF-503Y Siegfried, Type-02 Guren Mark II, Type-3F Gekka, Type-05 Akatsuki, Type-05S Akatsuki Jikisanshiyo, Type-06 Hamon Eighth Age: Customization and Variation Quickly following the successful testing of seventh generation prototypes, funds and research are turned to designing high-performance custom eighth generation frames for the Knights of Rounds, even before mass-production of the seventh generation begins. The Black Knights' Chawla Design Bureau also copies this approach and designs several custom frames to suit the unique abilities of certain commanders and ace pilots. At the same time, some funds are placed into a new Knight Giga Fortress design, but its development is delayed and it is not completed in time for the war between Britannia and the UFN. Although various new technologies and weapons are developed during the early Eighth Age, the specifications are far too advanced and expensive for mass-production at the time. After Britannia's entrance into the UFN through the efforts of Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, all eighth generation development and production is halted by the UFN's "Restoration Act", which bans further military development for five years. After the ban is lifted, however, efforts are turned to the mass-production of a variety of eighth generation frames using research and funding gathered during the five-year interval. KGF development is also resumed and several new designs are put forth for testing. The initial mass-production prototypes are assigned to members of the Zero Squadron, the elite independent Knightmare unit within the Black Knights. Early Eighth Generation Machine(s): Z-01/D Lancelot Conquista, RZA-1A Galahad, RZA-3F9 Tristan, RZA-3F9X1 Tristan Divider, RZA-6DG Mordred, RZA-10JS Percival, Type-02A Guren Kashoshiki, Type-0/0A Shinkirou, Type-04 Zangetsu, XT-409 Shen Hu, X/RPI-13J Sutherland Sieg, FXF-656D Wyrm Late Eighth Generation Machine(s): RPI-303 Valiant, RPI-M6R Gaheris, RSA-3F0 Tsubasa, Type-07R Banshou, Mk5-U4U9 Umbra, FGF-708E Garuda Ninth Age: Peak Using the various data collected from custom eighth generation frames of the time, the Britannian Special Research Division "Camelot" designs the pinnacle of current KMF development: the ninth generation Knightmare Frame. Distinguished by its overwhelming performance specs and its usage of the revolutionary Energy Wing propulsion system, the ninth generation frame surpasses all Knightmares to date, easily outdoing the eighth generation. However, its performance output is so great that only the rarest and most skilled of pilots are able to bring out its true potential. Only two frames are rolled out: first the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements, which was upgraded from the captured Guren Kashoshiki, and later the Lancelot Albion. After the destruction of the Albion at the Battle of Damocles, however, the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. is the only remaining ninth generation frame in existence. Even after the end of the UFN's "Restoration Act", all ninth generation development is limited and slow by decree of the UFN Supreme Council, who fear the overpowering strength possessed by these frames, particularly because of the destruction wrought by the deceased Knight of Zero, Kururugi Suzaku, in the Lancelot Albion. As such, all data on ninth generation technology is classified and closely guarded, with only the higher-up members of the Black Knights and Dark Camelot Industries permitted access. Ninth Generation Machine(s): Type-02/F1Z Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements, Z-01Z Lancelot Albion Knightmare Frame Listing 'Black Knights' *Type-02/F1Z Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements *RZA-3F9X1 Tristan Divider *XT-409 Shen Hu *RPI-212A Vincent Commander *RPI-212B Vincent Ward *RPI-V4L Gareth *Type-05 Akatsuki *Type-05S Akatsuki Jikisanshiyo *Type-06 Hamon *RPI-303 Valiant *RPI-M6R Gaheris *RSA-3F0 Tsubasa *Type-07R Banshou *Mk5-U4U9 Umbra *FGF-708E Garuda '"Old Britannia" Faction' *RPI-13 Sutherland *RPI-13b Sutherland Club *Z-01b Lancelot Club *RPI-209 Gloucester *X/RPI-209G Glouscester Gram *RMI-U13 Portman *RMI-U14 Portman II *RPI-212A Vincent Commander *RPI-212B Vincent Ward *FXF-656D Wyrm 'Japanese terrorist groups and others' *RPI-13 Sutherland *RMI-U13 Portman *RMI-U14 Portman II *Type-11/5G Raikou *TQ-19 Gun Ru *Mk3-E2E8 Panzer-Hummel Category:Knightmare Frames Category:CG: The Neverending Battle